Seul lac pour témoin
by lady draygone
Summary: Hermione a un secret qu'elle croit bien gardé... Mais il y a lui... Et en ce soir de novembre... Ils n'auront qu'un seul lac pour témoin...


Elle marchait lentement sur les bords du lac presque gelé. Personne n'était dehors à cette heure, et malgré le froid, elle avait préféré sortir seule à la tombée de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin, elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes, ce petit quelque chose qui vous fait croire que si demain vous deviez mourir, vous ne regretteriez rien. Ce petit quelque chose qui fait d'une femme, une femme entière, et que malgré son jeune âge, Hermione Granger voulait acquérir. Après tout, la fin de la guerre approchait, et peut-être en viendrait-elle à mourir ? Et elle ne voulait ni remords ni regrets lorsque ce moment viendrait.

Elle s'arrêta sur la rive, à quelque centimètres de l'eau sombre et immobile. Le soleil se cachait au loin, désireux de s'éclipser entièrement. Elle resserra son écharpe et entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut, à la lenteur de ses pas, le nouvel arrivant, elle ne se retourna pas. Avait-elle peur ? Peut-être. Elle n'était pas totalement sûre.

Le soleil avait complètement disparu et le vent s'était levé, lorsque la brise amena à ses oreilles la voix du jeune homme.

— J'aimerais te pousser dans l'eau, te regarder te noyer avant d'être emportée par le calmar géant, et veiller personnellement à ce que la recherche de ton corps ne débute que demain, pour finalement n'aboutir à aucun résultat.

Elle frissonna. Sa voix était si froide… Sûrement autant que l'eau noire gisant à ses pieds. Elle fit un petit pas, la pointe de sa chaussure allant à l'encontre du lac.

— Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Le silence fut la seule réponse, mais lorsqu'elle réitéra sa question, elle entendit comme un murmure.

— Je n'ai pas le courage de…

— Tu n'as jamais eu de courage, le coupa-t-elle.

— Tu en as toujours eu assez pour tout le monde, répliqua-t-il vivement. Mais apparemment il t'arrive d'en manquer…

— Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

Il la regarda fixement, elle était blême et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, avait-elle froid ou l'avait-il outrée à ce point ? Il sourit de cet air hautain qui lui collait tant à la peau.

— Tu n'as pas su me le dire…

— Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te dire que tu n'ai gardé pour toi ! Riposta-t-elle.

Il eut un bref soupir ironique. Hermione Granger et ses tournures de phrases tellement… Tellement Hermione Granger en fait.

— J'avais mes raisons, lâcha-t-il.

— J'avais les miennes également.

Elle se retourna, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il avait à ajouter.

— Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Répéta-t-elle encore. S'il n'y a que le courage qui te fait défaut, j'ai la solution.

Elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle lui envoya avant de refaire face à l'immense étendue d'eau.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vulgaire potion pour m'aider à accomplir mes actes. Je ne suis pas Weasley ! Cracha-t-il haineux.

— Laisse-le en dehors de ça, je t'en prie.

Il avança de quelques pas et se posta à ses côtés. Contre toute attente, il envoya la fiole au dessus du lac, où celle-ci coula.

— Voici ce que j'en fais de ton courage!

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable.

— Fais de même avec moi.

— Tu as de nouvelles tendances suicidaires à ce que je vois.

— Fais-le!

— Non.

— Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu le voulais.

— Ce ne serait pas si amusant que ça, en fait. Et puis, tu es trop lourde, ajouta-t-il avant de lui donner le dos et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-elle rageusement, sans partir à sa suite. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! S'égosilla-t-elle, perturbant le calme de la nuit fraîchement tombée.

Il se retourna et revint à ses côtés, si près d'elle que le bas de leurs capes se frôlaient.

— Alors, écoute-moi bien, murmura-t-il, en se rapprochant plus, de telle sorte qu'elle sentit son souffle glacé sur sa joue. Ce que tu me balances à la figure, et ce à longueur de journée, je le sais déjà, et que veux-tu… il y a des vérités qu'on ne peut pas changer.

Il avança d'un pas, elle recula, et perdit l'équilibre. Il la rattrapa par le poignet sans pour autant la remettre sur pied. Elle était à sa merci.

— Lâche-moi, l'incita-t-elle calmement.

Il la regarda étrangement tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

— L'eau n'est pas profonde ici, mais avec un peu de chance je risquerais de me fracasser le crâne et mon sang pourrait attirer ton cher calmar qui m'entraînerait finalement avec lui…

Elle jubilait presque, elle parvenait à le pousser à bout, elle le voyait bien, ses yeux le trahissaient toujours. Elle pouvait y lire toute sa colère. À sa grande surprise, il la lâcha. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux, mais sentit un bras se glisser dans son dos, l'empêchant de chuter. En soulevant les paupières, elle tomba sur son regard froid et réalisa qu'elle était toujours contre lui. Il la gratifia de son sourire narquois et se détacha d'elle, la laissant se dépêtrer seule à retrouver l'équilibre.

— Mais à quoi tu joues au juste ? Lui cria-t-elle. Je sais que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, je l'ai toujours su ! Tu ne me l'a jamais caché ! Tu en as l'occasion maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!

— Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Hurla-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Non elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait jamais rien avec lui.

— Quelle perspicacité, railla-t-il. Où as-tu donc volé ta place de première de la classe?

Elle ignora la remarque.

— Explique-moi…

Il l'interrogea du regard, surpris de ces deux mots.

— Explique-moi ce qui te dérange dans le fait de mettre ton ingénieux plan à exécution et de m'envoyer sombrer dans les abysses de ce lac ?

Il serra les dents.

— Je te l'ai dit… Je compte bien changer de plan, celui-ci ne me plaît plus.

— Tu m'énerves, tu ne parles jamais franchement ! Je sais très bien qu'en fait tu te réjouirais de me voir disparaître de la sorte ! Alors dis-le !

— Tu veux que je te le dise ?! Vociféra-t-il tout en annulant la distance qui les séparait de quelques enjambées. Tu veux que je te le dise ?! Répéta-t-il. Oui je veux te voir disparaître, mais pas comme ça, car je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, même pas ce satané calmar ! Rugit-il.

Elle était pétrifiée, il s'énervait un peu plus à chaque mot et ne semblait plus contrôler sa colère grandissante.

— Si tu meurs, personne ne pourra plus te toucher, personne ne pourra plus te souiller de son regard, personne ne pourra te charmer avec des paroles inutiles ! Si tu meurs, tu seras moins menaçante, je ne te verrai plus avec tes airs de sainte nitouche et ta science infuse ! Si tu meurs ta cravate rouge ne narguera plus la mienne ! Tu ne pourras plus gratifier de tes tendres sourires tes chers amis griffons et tu abandonneras tout regard hostile et toutes paroles haineuses que tu ne réserves qu'à moi!

Il continuait à s'agiter sous le regard de la jeune femme impuissante face à sa détresse, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa tirade, la voix bien plus aigue et vacillante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il paraissait fou. Totalement fou.

— Sans toi, je suis libre ! Sans toi, aucune tentation ne me poursuit, ni même aucune émotion ! J'étais jeune et innocent, je vivais bien, mon père était mon modèle ! Et tu es entré dans ma vie, tu as tout bouleversé, tout saccagé ! Tout s'est effondré autour de moi, mes rêves, mes espoirs, tout ce à quoi je touchais ! Te rends-tu seulement comptes ?! Tu me tortures!

Son cri retentit dans la nuit. Il ne la regardait pas, il se vidait simplement pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et découvrit ses joues humides, il afficha un sourire mauvais.

— Tu ne me rends même pas cette liberté. Tes larmes ne me consolent pas, elles n'y feront rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle, visiblement plus calme que quelques instants auparavant, et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Tu es une sorcière, Hermione Granger, lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Elle ramena sa main à sa bouche, sous le choc. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait lui faire, elle qui n'avait eu droit qu'aux éternels « sang-de-bourbe »…

Elle pleurait toujours silencieusement quand elle le vit se saisir de sa baguette. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle n'avait pas envie de se défendre, pas contre lui. Il lança un sort, elle s'attendit à tomber, mais ne ressentit qu'un poids léger se poser sur ses épaules, qu'elle identifia comme étant une cape plus épaisse que celle de leur uniforme.

— Tu grelottes, marmonna-t-il.

Elle tenta une approche, et franchit un pas, puis deux. Il la laissa faire, tendu, et elle vint se caler contre son torse.

— Libère-toi… chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu m'emprisonnes un peu plus à te coller à moi comme cela.

— Désolée, lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant vivement, rouge de gêne.

Il la regarda, décontenancé. Il prit alors une profonde respiration, comme si ce qu'il allait faire lui coûtait extrêmement cher. D'un geste ferme, il lui saisit le bras. et la ramena violemment à lui où elle s'écrasa contre son torse. Elle resta là à écouter ce cœur si dur battre dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il lui relève la tête, affrontant ainsi ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

— Je préfère ta prison à celle d'Azkaban, lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle sourit faiblement, réduisit la distance séparant leurs visages et s'arrêta, hésitante, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Embarrassée par son acte et leur proximité nouvelle, elle baissa les yeux. Il en profita pour la taquiner une dernière fois.

— Tu n'oses toujours rien me dire…

Elle releva la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard ayant asséché toutes les larmes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, remit en place quelques mèches blondes que le vent malmenait avant de redescendre et de sourire faiblement.

— Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.


End file.
